This is Summerween
by 4RAINYNITE
Summary: Bill Cipher's point of view of Mabel and Dipper's first Summerween.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone and Happy (Belated) Halloween. This is my first Gravity Falls fanfic the sad thing is I came up with the idea the day after Halloween, but I hope you still enjoy it. Also I'm not good at writing in first person so bare with me.

P.S. and I hope you agree with me it should be a sin to go to school after Halloween.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAH

Out of the darkness appears a yellow triangle with a black top hat, a black bowtie, and black cane, and an eye in the middle of himself.

"Hello there reader, the names Bill Cipher,Dream Demon at your service." Bill said as he was twirling his cane. "You're probably wondering why I'm talking to you. Well that's because this is a fanfic and your reading it stupid."

Bill opened up a portal with a swirling green and purple vortex.

"But enough about me, it's time to visit my favorite place in the world Gravity Falls, Oregon." Bill says as the portal shows a woodland like area with a cabin in the middle of it.

"Ah! Gravity Falls where the supernatural is high and the peoples' IQs are low." Bill said with a laugh. "But this place takes the place the Mystery Shack home of my good "friend" Stanford Pines and the summer home of Pine Tree and Shooting Star, lets view them shall we?"

* * *

The view has changed to a small attic space with three sleeping individuals: a boy, a girl, and a pig.

"Ahh, look at them so adorable curled up and dreaming. I would go in and say "Hi", but that's an invasion of privacy." Bill says as he floats next to the boy.

The boy is twelve years old, has messy short brown hair, wearing a blue shirt with a white pine tree symbol in the middle, plaid red pajama shorts and white socks. He has drool run down the left side of his mouth, has many papers scattered across his bed about magical creatures and ufos, laying on the boy's chest was an old brown book with a gold six fingered hand with the number 3 on it.

"This little guy is Pine Tree, always curious of the world around, always looking for clues to solve Gravity Falls' mysteries, and always forgetting to take a shower." Bill said then he flew towards the girl and pig.

The girl is also twelve years old but is five minutes older, has long straight brown hair, braces, wearing pink and purple stripped fuzzy shocks, a pale blue nightgown with a yellow shooting star with purple, black, and yellow rainbow streak, by her feet is a large pink pig sleep chewing on the covers.

"This little lady is Shooting Star, so full of wonder, joy, and sparkly toothpaste from eating it straight out of the tube." Bill said with a snort.

Bill phased into the triangle shaped window as a shadow casted from the rising sun reflecting his eye on the floor watching the twins as the plot unfolds.

*SLAM*

The door slammed waking the twins up and revealing an old man in a white tank top, striped blue underwear, slippers, and black rimmed rectangle glasses.

"Wake up knuckle-heads, we have a big day today." Grunkle Stan said.

"Stan today's Friday, we don't have any tourist today." Dipper said rubbing his eyes.

"Don't remind me." Stan said bitterly then brightened up "But anyway eat up and be downstairs in five minutes or I'll deduct your pay this week." Stan said as he threw grape popsicles at the three and left.

"Popsicles for breakfast? This is an important day!" Mabel said with a smile and sparkles in her eyes.

The two got dressed and made it downstairs to the kitchen to see their Grunkle carving out a watermelon the same way as a jack-o-lantern.

"Finally you two made it down, now get in the car we have to pick up Soos." Stan said as he got up from the table heading to the car.

The twins looked at each other in confusion. "What's so important about today?" Mabel asked as Dipper shrugged.

Unknown to the two Bill was watching them through a triangle shaped magnet on the fridge. If Bill had a mouth it would form a Cheshire Cat Grin.

"This is gonna be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of 'This Is Summerween' Enjoy.

Boys and Girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something Strange?

Come with us and you will see this our town of Summerween (Halloween)

This is Summerween

This is Summerween

Melons (Pumpkins) scream in the dead of Night

This is Summerween everybody make a scene

Trick-or-Treat til the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town everybody scream

in this town of Summerween (Halloween)

HAHAHA I'm sorry but I just had to do it! Well back to the fanfic.

* * *

"Wasn't that a lovely musical number folks?" Bill Cipher says clapping with joy "Well I'll get us up to speed since we wasted a good three minutes. oh and so not to confuse you guys these will be used ('') to know when I'm talking. TA-DA!"

Bill's portal opened to show an outdated car running over the bumper of a handicap zone. With Stan, Mabel, Dipper, and Soos getting out.

'Nice driving Stan,, you barely knocked the handicap sign down'

"Here we are the Summerween super store." Stan said.

It was a large building with an inflatable bat on top with the banner saying "Summerween Superstore", and fliers with sales on them.

"Wait, Summerwha?" Dipper said as he scratched the side of his head.

"Summerween!" Stan said as he pulled out a calendar from his suit. "The people of this town love Halloween so much they celebrate it twice a year. And wouldn't you know it it's today!"

"Do you always carry that calendar in your pocket?" Dipper said raising an eyebrow.

Stan looked back and forth and answered. "Yes."

'Oh please, be lucky you know he has calendar in his suit.'

Mabel raised an eyebrow and tapped her chin. "Summerween? Something about this feels unnatural."

'Oh come on Shooting Star, I expected this from Pine Tree not you!'

Soos came behind the two and put his arms around them and said in a sing song voice. "There's free candy!"

This made the twins look at each other in silence.

* * *

In the store

"TO THE COSTUME AILSE!"

The twins shouted in glee as Dipper pulled Mabel in a wheelbarrow with Mabel inside wearing a Groucho glasses mask.

"Hey Dip, how about these?" Mabel said holding out two pony outfits one pink and one purple. (Guess the reference, I dare You!)

Dipper cringed at the sight of the costumes. "Mabel, those are horrible costumes."

'I know, purple is not your color Pine Tree.'

"What about these?" Dipper pulled out raccoon and blue jay costumes (Guess this one too!).

Mabel looked closely at the costumes and tapped her chin. "Not bad, but we did animal costumes in the third grade. We can't repeat ourselves."

Dipper nodded and put the two back as he and Mabel kept looking.

Meanwhile Soos was pressing down on a skull button of a candy bowl.

"I'd lend you a hand, but I don't seem to have any!*CHUCKLING*" The skull said.

"HAHA this guy tells it like it is." Soos said about to press it again.

'Oh pleez that joke is older than me, Question Mark.'

"Sir." Soos turned to see a woman in her 20s-30s pushing a crate. "Could you please stop pushing that."

"Ma'am make these heads less hilarious and you got yourself a deal." Soos says as he wiped a tear from his eyes and pushed the button annoying the lady as she walked away.

Stan was carrying a container full of fake blood. "When the children come to my door tonight they're gonna runaway screaming from Stan Pines: Master of Fright."

Stan turned around to see a mother carrying a baby and said "Boo" scaring the poor thing as the mother ran away in fear.

'Really Stan. Scaring a baby, next just still his candy why dont'cha.'

The worker turned around to see the four's mischief making pulled out a walkie talkie and said. "Have the police eject some customers out of the store."

"NOT TODAY!" Stan screamed as he threw a smoke bomb on the floor blinding the worker.

"MY EYES!" The worker scream as the four got away.

"You paid for this stuff, right?" Mabel asked.

"Of Course." Stan answered.

'Yeah right, and I'm a saint.'

The worker looked at the 'money' to see it was lose leaf paper with a picture of Stan on it and written on it was the words 'Stan Bucks'.

"I hate Summerween." The worker said as the Pines family drove away hitting an electric pole that fell on an inflatable jack-o-melon.

'HAHAHAHAH YOU JUST CAN'T WRITE THIS STUFF AHAHAHAHAHA!'

*THEME SONG*

* * *

Back at the Shack

The Mystery Shack was covered in Hallo- Summerween decorations.

"I'm so excited." Mabel said as she and Dipper were on the floor and Soos was in the chair dress as a Mexican masked wrestler.

"We're gonna have the best costumes get the most candy." Dipper said.

Mabel finished. "And get the biggest stomach aches ever!"

The two high fived each other and both said yeah.

"Dudes, I've never seen you guys so pumped up."

"Well back home-" Mabel said as she pulled out a scrapbook covered in Halloween stickers "Back home me and Dipper were kinda the royalty of trick or treating. Twins in costumes the people eat it up."

Mabel flipped through the pages showing the twins when they were little dressed as black kitty cats, salt and pepper shakers, and zombies eating each others guts.

'AW! How ador- WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?' Bill turned to face the audience. 'Tell anyone what I almost said AND I'LL GIVE YOU NIGHTMARES GOT IT!'

"Well you dudes better be careful out there, it's a night of ghouls and goblins not to mention the Summerween Trickster." Soos said as he dimmed the lights and flashed a flashlight in his face giving a spooky feel as dark music played in the background.

'Ohh so scary a flashlight.'

"The Summerwhat-what-what?" Mabel asked.

"The Summerween Trickster, as the legend goes around door to door eating children who lack the Summerween spirit."

Dipper put his arm around Mabel and said "Well you don't have to worry about us we got enough spirit to go around." Dipper said as he biit into some candy and started choking.

"UGH, WHAT IS THIS STUFF? I've never heard of these brands: sandpop, gummy chairs, Mr. adequate bar." Dipper said as he threw the candy in the bowl.

"This is all loser candy." Mabel said.

"Hush children, less the trickster over hear." Soos warned the two.

"Your cape is caught in your fly Soos." Dipper said carrying the scrapbook and candybowl as he walked away.

"Touche." Soos said as he ate wax lips candy.

'Gross, how can you even eat those things? THERE MADE OF WAX, SADNESS, AND UGLINESS!'

"Goodbye loser candy." Dipper said throwing the candy out the window unaware of the deep breathing outside.

'Ugh, this looks like something from a horror movie.'

*DOORBELL*

"Trick-or-Tresters, quick give them some of that loser candy." Stan shouted from the other room.

"Happy Summer-WHAA!" Dipper yelled as he saw Wendy with Robbie's arm around her.

"Sup squirt." Robbie said coldly.

"Hey Dipper."

"Wendy," Dipper said as he accidently walked into the stair pole awkwardly and tried to brush it off "What are you doing here?"

'Smooth Pine Tree Smooth.'

"I just forgot my jacket again." Wendy answered grabbing her jacket off the coatrack.

"Hey what's with the candy your not trick or treating are you?" Robbie said with a smirk hoping to embarrass Dipper in front of Wendy.

'Jerk!'

"well uh-"

"Of course he's not Robbie." Wendy said.

"Yeah" Dipper realized he was holding the scrapbook and hid it behind his back "Trick-or-treating is for babies."

"hey you should come to this party with us Tanbry's parents are out of town and it's gonna be off the chain." Wendy said.

"Not surprise you didn't hear about it." Robbie said as he handed Dipper the paper.

When Dipper looked up the young couple were already in Robbie's van.

"Hey guys, maybe I'll see you at the party." Dipper shouted.

"If your not too busy playing dress up." Robbie said earing an elbow in the chest from Wendy.

"It starts at 9 don't be late." Wendy shouted as they drove off.

Dipper looked down at his hands he had two choices go to Wendy's party or Trick-or-Treating with Mabel.

"*SIGH* What am I gonna tell Mabel?" Dipper said sadly.

'You'll think of something Pine Tree.'

* * *

Inside the Shack

Mabel was dressed as an adorable jar of strawberry jelly with a strawberry hat and Stan was dressed as a vampire (The non-sparkly kind)

"Grunkle Stan, these are my friends Candy and Grenda." Mabel gestured at two girls the same age as her. The smaller one dressed as a peppermint candy and the larger one dressed as a witch.

"I'm so sweet I can eat myself." Candy said.

"Hello !" Grenda greeted in her man like voice.

"Uh you got a cold honey, something wrong with your voice. " Stan said with a hint of worrid in his voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" Greanda said greatly confused.

Stan just turned around flipped his vampire cape like a Sass master and left the room.

"Is Waddles coming with us?" Candy asked.

"I wish he could, but he has some very important meetings to attend." Mabel said trying to hold back a laugh.

Cue Waddles the adorable pig in a man business suit as he walks toward the Mabel and she picks him up.

"File these documents under I for 'I have an early tail'!" Mabel said as the girls laughed.

'HAHA comedy gold.' Bill said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"What about your brother?" Grenda asked.

"Oh man guys, just wait until you see Dipper's costume! It's amazing! Here he comes." Mabel said excitingly.

True footsteps were heard and coming down the stairs, but when they reached the last stair it was Dipper in his normal clothes.

"That is a very good Dipper costume." Candy said.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Bill laughing in the distance.

"What the hey-hey bro-bro , where's your costume?" Mabel said upset that her brother wasn't in his costume.

"Look I can't go trick-or-treating I'm uh really sick *FAKE COUGH* must have been that bad candy.*FAKE COUGH* " Dipper then fell to the floor clutching his stomach like he was in pain and said. "Go on without me."

'Really Pine Tree really? It's bad enough your dumping your sister for a party, but to do a "GO ON WITHOUT ME" scene from an army movie is just plain low' Bill said shaking his 'head/body? back and forth with disappointment.

"Fight through it man! Where's your Summerween spirit?" Mabel said.

*DOORBELL*

Dipper opened the door to reveal a very tall man in beat-up brown pants, a patchwork shirt, and hat, that made him look like a scarecrow with a yellow smiley face mask on.

"Trick or Treat." The man said.

"Dude, really? Your a little too old for this." Dipper said.

"But wait, I-" Before he could finish Dipper slammed the door on him.

"Why'd you closed the door?" Mabel said upset at her brother for being so rude.

"I told you, Mabel, I'm feeling it tonight *FAKE COUGH*." Dipper said.

'Still doesn't excuse you from acting like Robbie.'

"I think a little trick-or-treating will help you feel better." Mabel said with a wink

"I'm not trick-or-treating. " Dipper said annoyed.

*DOOR KNOCKING*

"Look man just go to another house." Dipper said in an angry tone then slammed the door.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed. "Where's your Summerween hospitality?" This wasn't the caring brother she knew and loved.

*DOOR KNOCKING (AGAIN)*

"I'm not getting that." Dipper said.

"Well I am!" Mabel said opening the door and smiling at the man. " I apologize for my brother, he came down with a case of the grumpy-grumps."

"SILENCE! You have insulted me! For this you will pay ...for your LIVES!"

'Drama Queen of Dramaland.' Bill said rolling his eyes.

"OH, what a cute little mask! Your a funny guy aren't you?" Mabel said.

The man entered the room. "Funny, am I?"

A young boy walks up to the door in a pirate costume and says. "Twik or tweat, my names Gourney."

Before anyone could say a word the man grabbed Gourney by his head lifted him up in the air opened his mouth to reveal rows of sharp teeth then swallowed Gourney whole.

"Remember meeeee!" Gourney screamed as he was swallowed whole.

The children screamed.

"Gourney!" Grenda screamed as the boy was eaten alive.

(Author break: Sorry to interrupt but I just have to say this. Why was that kid and many others doing out without a parent or teen/adult guardian on Summer(Hallo)ween, I know this is a show and on tv the kids are by themselves on Halloween nights but why? Aren't they worried about being kidnapped or eaten in Gourney's case? Again sorry I just had to say that, plus it seems that Gourney is younger than Dipper and Mabel. Well back to the story!)

"There's only one way to for you-" the man tapped on Candy's head and she clinged onto Dipper. "to avoid his fate. I need a treat. If you can collect 500 pieces of candy and bring it to me before the last jack-o-melon blows out- " He took out a jack-o-melon and blew it's candle out "I eill let you live."

"500 pieces in one night? THAT'S IMPOSSABLE!" Dipper shouted.

"The choice is yours children, trick-or-treat..Or Die. BWAHAHAHAHAH!" The man laughed as he crawled on the roof disappearing.

"Oh my gosh Mabel, do you realize what this means?" Dipper asked.

"I do... It means you have to come trick-or-treating with us !YAY!" Mabel said jumping in the air and shaking her brother.

'Really Shooting Star, Really?' Bill said unimpressed.

* * *

WOAH! Done with chapter 2 already, I can't promise when chapter 3 will be up but I might be done this Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. Til then read ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone chapter 3 is up, sorry it took so long I had a bunch of things to do with my family and college, so enjoy.

* * *

The four children watched as the creature climbed onto the roof and disappeared without a trace. Leaving them startled from the threat he gave either they give him 500 pieces of candy or die.

Candy was the first to speak. "Who was that guy?"

"It's the legend Soos told us about, it's true." Mabel said because of what Dipper had done they were cursed to get 500 pieces of candy or perish.

"WHATDOWEDOWHATDOWEDO?" Grenda said shaking Dipper in fear.

Soos ran outside to see if the children were okay.

"What's goin on out here dudes? I heard a ruckus." Soos then chuckled to himself. "That's a funny word. Ruckus."

"Soos, a monster is making us trick-or-treat or else its gonna eat us." Dipper shouted.

"I got a picture." Candy said holding out a pink phone with girly designs on it.

Soos examined the photo then his eyes widened. "THE SUMMERWEEN TRICKSTER!? Oh man, dude, you guys are in crazy bonkers trouble."

"How are we gonna get that much candy in one night? There's no way." Dipper said pacing back and forth thinking of a plan.

Everyone turned around to see Mabel standing on top of a hay barrel with a determined look on her face.

"Listen up people. Now some may say that being cursed by a bloodthirsty holiday monster is a bad thing." Mabel said.

"I wet myself." Grenda said.

'TMI KID! TMI!' Bill said with a look of disgust.

"But that monster messed with the wrong crew." Mabel continued. "With Candy's spirit, Grenda's strength, Dipper's brains, and Soos here, we'll get 500 pieces of candy and have fun doing it even if it takes all night! To the streets."

* * 'Great speech Shooting Star great speech.' Bill said as he clapped.

The others chanted as Dipper looked worried.

"All night?"Dipper said as he pulled out the invitation from his vest and checked his watch for the time. "But I'm sick remember."

"Dipper what's worse: getting eaten by a horrifying monster or going trick or treating with us?" Mabel asked.

"Well."

"Come on!" Mabel said as she pulled Dipper by the arm.

'Seriously Pine Tree? FIRST YOU LIED TO YOUR OWN SIS TO GO TO A PARTY, THEN YOU UPSET A CANDY MONSTER, NOW YOU WANT TO SKIP OUT?' Bill cooled himself down 'You know what never mind, I'm just a commenter, commenting on your actions.'

* * *

The Neighborhoods

There were many trick-or-treaters running from house to house receiving treats for their wonderful costumes. Many were dressed as princesses, monsters, and people they see on tv. Wendy's father and brothers were dressed as Vikings invading someone's home most likely to be sued later, and the two police officers were dressed as each other?

Bill watched all around him.

'There's something about Halloween that always excited me, despite it was originally a holiday where people dressed up like demons to scare demons (dumb idea) maybe it's the cheap costumes, people scaring each other til pants are wet, the endless horror movies, or the sugar covered sugar candy. Anyway I just love- Hey! PINE TREE AND STOOTING STAR MADE IT TO THE PARTY!

Bill changed his focus to the group.

"I don't understand why we can't just buy our candy and be done with it." Dipper said as he rolled the wheel barrel to put the candy in.

"That takes the fun out of trick-or-treat or die." Mabel said.

"I'm trying to take the 'die' out of trick or treat or die." Dipper said.

The group made it to Lazy Susan's house who was dressed as a giant ball of yarn while her cats wore cat masks.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" The group said (Minus Dipper)

Lazy Susan guessed their costumes."Is everyone in costume? Chimney sweep (Grenda), Elephant man (Soos), Squeegee (Candy), Ant Farm (Mabel), and who are you suppose to be? "

'I swear that woman's IQ drops every second.' Bill said while reading a book upside down.

"Uh, actually, I'm not dressed up as anything. We're, we're kinda in a hurry, here." Dipper said.

"Oh, I see." Lazy Susan said with disappointment in her voice, as she passed each just one piece of candy. "Enjoy!" She soon slammed the door.

"One lousy piece of black licorice? " Grenda shouted in anger.

"Circus peanut? This is all loser candy." Candy said.

"Four pieces of candy this is gonna take forever." Dipper said.

"We gotta up our game Dipper, you need to put on your costume." Mabel stated.

"I told you, I'm not up to it Mabel *FAKE COUGH*" Dipper said.

"Oh really?" A voice out of nowhere said everyone turned to see The Trickster on a blinking lamppost.

The trickster climbed down on Soos scaring him as he pulled out one piece of candy.

"I've seen better." The Trickster replied as he stole a melon and jumped on a roof blew out the canle and said. "TICK-TOCK"

"So what was that about being to sick to wear a costume?" Mabel asked.

Dipper sighed as he kicked a rock on the ground. "Fine... Wait I left it back at the Shack how-"

Before Dipper could finish Mabel pulled out a bag containing Dipper's costume.

"I still have no where to change, and I refuse to undress in front of you guys." Dipper said.

"You don't have to take your clothes off just put the costume over what your wearing, and change in that bush." Mabel said.

Dipper just grabbed the bag and went into the bushes to change into his costume.

'I wonder what Stan is doing?' Bill said as he changed his view to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

Stan was looking at his reflection in the mirror as he put on his fake vampire fangs on.

"AH. Summerween those kids won't know what hit them." Stan said as he laughed evilly.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" The children shouted outside. STAN OPENED THE DOOR TO GREET THE CHILDREN.

" What can I do for y- uh, ug. Oh no! No! Augahhh!" Stan looked like he was having a heartattack as sweat ran down his face. Soon his face was slowly melting off like butter on popcorn only to reveal a skull.

The children screamed at the sight and ran off.

Both Stan and Bill laughed at the sight until both noticed that two boys, one a soldier and one a mummy were still there.

"Can we have candy now?" One of them said.

"What's the matter with you kids, that's the scarcest thing you ever seen right?" Stan said.

The two looked at each other and gave a 'not really' hand signal, Bill did the same but with more sass.

"Well, have you seen this?" Stan said pulling out linked sausages as if they were his intestines . "Guts. Real. Very real guts."

The two were unimpressed.

"Oh, we've been watching horror films since we were 2." The mummy said.

"Yeah, we're not scared." The soldier replied.

Stan covered his face with his cape and said 'You will be. You will be."

33 Seconds Later

"WE WANT CANDY! WE WANT CANDY!" The mummy and soldier shouted behind the door.

'Man and I thought Thanksgiving with the family was annoying.' Bill said with a bored expression on his face.

"Alright, Alright, you got me kids. You guys win. I guess I'm not that scary, you know, you've-you've- Oh! No! Ughh!_ Stan screamed as his shirt was ripped revealing Waddles. _Why?! Why is there a pig jumping out of my chest?!"

"Candy." The trick-or-treaters said.

"What scares you two freaks." Stan shouted.

The soldier kid pulled out his phone and said. "Here watch this."

Stan watched the video of a kitten only to reveal seconds later showing a horrible monster, scaring Stan inside as the two apathetic children laughed.

Stan looked at his reflection in disbelief "What happened to you Stan Pines, what happened."

'Yeah what the hecka happen to you Stan?This bores me now, better get back to the twins.' Bill said as he transported where he last left the group.

* * *

"Introducing, for the first time in public, TADAH!Peanut Butter and Jelly!" Mabel said as Dipper walked beside her in his peanut butter jar costume.

"AAWWW" Their friends said as Bill pulled out a camera and took a picture of the twins, then started to wave the processing photo.

'This one's a keeper.' Bill said as he put it in a scrapbook labeled 2000-3000.

Candy took out her phone and took a picture as well and said. "I will make you internet famous."

"Hey, erase that, and lets get this over with." Dipper shouted.

"OVER WITH. OVER WITH." The others cheered til they got to their first house.

"Your sure this will work?" Dipper asked as the door opened to reveal a biker man.

Mabel and Dipper started to tap dance.

"TWINS!" The two cheerfully said.

Soon the biker had a tear in his eye and gave the twins all the candy he had.

The group trick-or-treat from house to house until they had to go to the next neighborhood.

"34,35." Mabel counted as she wrote on her notepad.

"36," Candy said. "You see?"

"Yeah, I get it." Mabel said.

'I love these kids' sense of humor.' Bill thought to himself.

"22,23,23...124!" Mabel shouted this would be a prize if it weren't for the monster.

Toby Determined opened the door "Hello?"

The group screamed. "What a horrible mask!" Mabel screamed.

"That's just my face this is my mask...Boo!"

'You may wanna wear the mask on your first sll the time and let your real face show on Halloween and Summerween. HAHA!' Bill laughed to himself.

"498, 499 We did it, we just need one more piece." Mabel said as the group cheered.

"And it's only 8:30, perfect timing." Dipper said as Mabel hugged him.

"And your cough went away too." Mabel said.

"Dude, I'm going around to get the truck. SOOS AWAY!" Soos said arms out like an airplane flying.

"Last one to the last house is a pair of wax limbs." Mabel said as she and Candy giggled.

"Not me NO!" Grenda said running after them.

"The perfect time to go to Wendy's party and nobody needs to know I was trick-or-treating." Dipper said.

But fate had other plans. A Robbie's van was heading his way, knowing the two teens would be inside Dipper hid the candy behind the bush and tore his costume to pieces as the van came closer. Wendy noticed Dipper and made Robbie stop the van.

"Hey Dipper!" Wendy greeted her friend.

"Oh hey Wendy, what's up?" Dipper said as he kicked the costume under the bush.

"Are you coming to the party?" Wendy asked.

"What are you doing out here?" Robbie asked coldly.

"I'M ON MY WAY. I-I just like watching the trick-or-treaters reminds me when I was a kid. HAHA." Dipper answered.

"Your sure you're coming?" Wendy asked.

"Definitely. Definitely." Dipper answered.

"See you there." Wendy waved as Robbie drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Ha! I WIN!" Mabel shooted as she pressed the doorbell with her friends behind her.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" The girls shouted as the lady opened the door.

"Sorry kids, I only have one piece left, here you go Happy Summerween." The woman said as she gave Mabel the candy and closed the door.

"We're done!" Grenda cheered.

"We will not get eaten." Candy said with joy.

"Yeah, we won't eaten." Mabel agreed.

Bill couldn't help but have a happy expression on him for the kids doing a great job. If they got eaten their adventures would end and he would have nothing to do except watch the boring town.

"Hey, there's Wendy!" Mabel said.

"Who?" Candy asked.

"She works at the shack, I'll let you guys meet each other." Mabel said as the three ran to Dipper only to hear terrible news.

"Are you coming to the party?" Wendy asked.

"What are you doing out here?" Robbie asked coldly.

"I'M ON MY WAY. I-I just like watching the trick-or-treaters reminds me when I was a kid. HAHA." Dipper answered.

"Your sure you're coming?" Wendy asked.

"Definitely. Definitely." Dipper answered.

"See you there." Wendy waved as Robbie drove off.

Mabel dropped the wrapped candy. Dipper lied to her about being sick, he never wanted to go trick-or-treating with her he just wanted to hangout with Wendy.

"Your going to a party?" Mabel said with a hint of hurt in her tone.

Dipper turned around. "Ugh no-no I was-" Mabel picked up the candy and threw it at her brother's face. "OW!"

'Nice shoot.' Bill said.

"That's why you've been acting so werid. If it wasn't for that monster who cursed us because of YOU, YOU were going to ditch me on our favorite holiday!" Mabel said heartbroken.

"OH!" Bill, Grenda, and Candy said.

"What happened to the Dipper who loved Halloween... And where's all the candy?" Mabel said with anger.

"Relax, relax-" Dipper said trying to calm Mabel down. "I left it behind the bush."

As Dipper pushed the bush aside to show the others the hidden candy, his eyes shrunk in fear.

"OHNO!" Dipper said as the girls came beside to see that behind the bush was a creek gourge and the wheel barrel was next to the creek as all of the candy floating downstream.

Bill face palmed himself and said. 'Way to go, Pine Tree.' In a irked sarcastic tone.

" . ?" Mabel was really angry this time.

Dipper said in guilt. "It was an accident I didn't mean -"

"Uh guys?" Grenda said as everyone turned around to see no more trick-or-treats, the neighborhoods' doors closed , and all the jack-o-melons' lights out.

"OH NO, ALL THE JACK-O-MELONS ARE OUT!" Mabel shouted.

"LOOK!" Dipper said pointing in the distance was a single jack-o-melon and its owner Old Man McGucket.

"EHEHE, good night." The old man said about to blow the candle out.

"Stop." The four shouted.

"What's going on." The old man said pulling out an ear horn.

"Just don't blowout that candle." Dipper said.

"What?" McGucket said.

"DON'T BLOW OUT THAT CANDLE!" Dipper shouted.

"I'M OLD MAN MCGUNKET!" He shouted back only for Grenda to ram him and catch the candle.

"SORRY!" Grenda said with guilt. As Old Man McGunket made animal movements and climbed over garbage to disappear.

'That's weird even for him.' Bill said.

"That was close." Dipper said as they sighed accidently blowing the candle out.

"UHOH." Mabel said.

'Smooth.' Bill said dryly.

Suddenly in the distance a very large and hunched figure was slowly walking towards a flickering only to reveal itself as the Summerween Trickster he raised his arms and did a knock motion and said in a scary chilly voice.

" ."

The children watched in fear as Grenda dropped the melon, what would happen to the four children was unknown.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED?

(INSERT EVIL LAUGHTER)

""


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, this is the end folks but before you read the last chapter of This is Summerween, I want to give a special thanks to all of you who have read and commented on this fic. Enjoy.

* * *

THIS IS SUMMERWEEN... THE END?

The Summerween Trickster slowly made his way towards the four. From what he saw they had no candy so they failed his test and now they would be his treat.

"So children, where's my candy?" The Trickster asked already knowing the answer.

"I swear we had all 500 pieces, Look it's still down there somewhere, we can go get it." Dipper said as the girls nodded.

"I'm afraid you're too late, that was your last chance." The Trickster answer .

Dipper threw a piece of candy at the monster's face only for him to absorb it and laugh evilly at the failed attempt.

'Nice move, kid.' Bill said not even trying to hide his sarcasm.

"GO,GO,GO!" Dipper said as they all ran for their lives.

Candy was the first to be snatched, soon Mabel tripped and bruised her left elbow.

"AAAHH! DIPPER!" Mabel scraemed.

"MABEL!" Dipper shouted only to be grabbed by the Trickster.

When all hope seem lost a truck ran into The Summerween Trickster making him explode into tiny pieces and the kids to fall on the cold hard ground.

'WHOA!' Bill exclaimed as he clapped his hands from the brilliant show.

"WE'RE ALIVE, YEAH!" Grenda shouted happily.

Soos got out of the truck with a worrid expression on his face. "That wasn't like, a regular pedestrian, was it?"

"It was the monster." Mabel answered.

"Thanks Soos. PHEW, I'm so glad that's over, right?" Dipper said in Mabel's direction.

Mabel turned her head she was angry at Dipper for what he did to them tonight.

Everyone was now in the truck.

"Everyone but on their seatbelts?" Soos asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said except for Mabel who nodded.

Dipper noticed Mabel rub her now purple elbow.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dipper asked concerned.

Mabel just turned her head again and looked out the window so she wouldn't have to look at Dipper.

"There probably some bandages back at the shack." Dipper said.

'Don't try to act friendly now Pine Tree, the damage has already been done.' Bill said arms crossed and a little irked.

Mabel didn't pay attention, suddenly she notice black specks flying past them and forming something behind the truck.

'What the?' Bill said not knowing what was going on.

"UH, GUYS?" Mabel said as she saw the creature form.

The Trickster was done reforming it still had the mask on but revealed what was under his clothes. He jumped on the truck growling making them all scream, trying to get to the children inside. The truck swerves and turns knocking the creature off and landing the truck into the Summerween store.

Everyone ran a aisle as the creature came looking for them.

"He's blocking the only exit, everybody be quiet." Dipper said.

Mabel was really miffed off now. "Oh, now you're worried about the monster, I thought all you cared about was Wendy."

"Mabel you know that's not true." Dipper hushed himself as the monster came by. "I just felt I was getting too old for trick-or-treating."

"That's why we need to trick-or-treat we're getting older, there's not that many Halloweens left." Mabel looked down to her feet and sighed. "I guess this was our last one."

'Okay, ouch.' Bill said.

At that moment Dipper realized it was true, as soon as he found out about this holiday he was excited as well a 'kid', but as soon as the party came into the picture he wanted to act like an adult so badly that he was gonna ditch his sister with or without the monster.

"We have to escape." Candy said boldly.

"What if it sees us." Grenda said.

"If only there was something we could use to cover our bodies and faces with. You know, like a disguise of some kind." Soos said.

' Really,' Bill said.

No Duh, tthey were in the costume aisle. The twins put on skull masks and black cloaks, Soos put a gorilla suit on, as Candy and Grenda put black cloaks on too. The Trickster didn't notice them as they made their way to the exit.

"This way, almost there."Dipper noticed Soos about to touch the talking skull. "SOOS!"

"Soos, don't you dare." Mabel warned.

"Sorry dudes, today has been too stressful. I need some levity." Soos pressed the button but nothing happened.

"Oh thank goodness, it was out of batteries." Mabel sighed in relief. "Soos, no."

It was already too late Soos but the batteries in and pressed the button again.

"To even the score I'm always ahead. HAHA!" The skull said.

"HAHA, this cackling head's the voice of a generation." Soos said.

'*FACEPLAM* REALLY!' Bill shouted.

The Trickster was now behind Soos, showing its teeth about to eat Soos. Soos realized his mistake and pressed the skull one last time as it laughed the Trickster swallowed Soos whole.

"Hey monster." The Summer Trickster turned around to see the kids now with weapons.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The kids screamed as they attacked the monster for eating their friend. Suddenly specks of the monster fell on Grenda's face.

"Saltwater taffy? Gross." Grenda said as she spat out the candy.

"Huh?" A speck of the Trickster landed in Dipper's mouth. "Wait, it is."

"You really haven't figured it out?" The Trickster said as he grabbed the kids. "Don't you recognize me? Look at my face! Look closely."

The Summerween Trickster removed his mask to his true face that had red licorice lips, raisin nose,mint eyes, roll candy for eyebrows, candy corn teeth, random candy on his body, and a sucker fused/cracked into his head.

'EW GROOS, PUT THE MASK BACK ON!' Bill shouted.

"Loser Candy!" Mabel gasped.

The candy monster started to narrate about his life."That's right! Did you ever stop and think about the candy at the bottom of the bag that noone likes!? Every year the children of Gravity Falls throw all of the 'REJECTED' candy into the dump. So I seek revenge; revenge on the picky children who cast me aside. I'm made of every tossed piece of black licorice, every discarded bar of old chocolate with like that white, powder stuff on it. You know that stuff?"

"I hate that stuff." Mabel answered.

'Ditto.' Bill said.

"Nobody wanted to eat me. But now I'M GOING TO EAT YOU!" The Trickster said evilly.

The twins screamed as they hugged each other, suddenly the Trickster felt an undying pain and started to scream. There was movement in his chest area until Soos popped out.

"What's up bro?" Soos said chewing.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Trickster scream pukeing up jellybeans until he fell on the ground dying.

"Dudes you want some of this?" Soos asked eating merged candy in the shape of a heart, the kids just said no.

"Wait you actually think I taste good?" The Trickster asked.

"Sure." Soos answered.

"All I ever wanted was for someone to say that I was good. I'm so happy. " The monster cried candy corn tears as Soos continued to eat him.

"The crying makes it weird, but I guess I'm still eating." Soos said.

Suddenly Gorney appeared.

"What's up Gorney?" Soos asked.

"I've been tramutized!" He answered cheerfully.

The kids and Bill watched as Soos and Gorney finished eating the monster, when he was done the others had a look of horror and disgust.

"Disgusting. I cannot believe I watched all that. Hopefully whatever Stan's doing is better than this."

* * *

The Shack

The mummy and soldier kid were still at the shack throwing toilet paper on everything and destroying property.

'Brats!' Bill said.

"Now what?" The mummy kid asked.

"Let's get our candy already." The soldier kid said.

The two trick-or-treaters entered the house searching for Stan.

'You know what I'm gonna sit this one out. I already seen Question Mark eat that Trickster guy I don't need to see anymore gross things, and this coming from a demon who has seen many disturbing things that says A WHOLE LOT!' Bill said.

"Old dude?" The kids said sneaking around.

Stan was in the bathroom as he turn the faucet on to start his shower.

"Wash away the shame Stan, wash away the shame." Stan said as he was taking off his robe.

"He thought he could scare us." The soldier kid said as they opened the bathroom door to see Stan take off his robe.

"What?" Stan said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The two screamed leaving their candy behind for the horror they had just seen.

"HAHA still got it." Stan said triumphantly.

'Geez, Stan put some clothes.' Bill said.

* * *

The group finally made it back to the shack after dropping Gorney off.

"Hi Stan." Dipper said.

"Hi Grunkle Stan." Mabel said.

"How's it hanging?" Stan said.

"Hey Dipper, I didn't see you at the party." Wendy said carving a jack-o-melon.

"I was out trick-or-treating with my sister." Dipper answered with his hand around Mabel.

"Eh, the party was lame anyway. Robbie ate a lollipop stick first and had to go home sick." Wendy said.

Dipper and Bill snickered at Robbie's pain.

"Aw man, we went to all those houses and we didn't get one piece of candy." Mabel said making the others miserable.

"Candy?" Stan asked. "How's this for candy?" Stan said dropping the two trash bags on the floor earning smiles from the group.

Soon everyone was eating candy and watching some cheap 1950s sci-fi horror film, Dipper returned to the room with a bandage and placed on Mabel's elbow earning a smile from her meaning she forgave him.

Bill couldn't help but feel proud for the two.

"You know kids I've been thinking Summerween isn't about candy or costumes it's about being together with the family and...Pure evil! HAHAAHA!" Stan laughed evilly.

*Everyone laughing evilly*

The group stopped laughing and continued to watch the horrible b-movie and eat the rest of the Summerween candy.

"I ate a man alive tonight." Soos said earning looks from everybody.

* * *

That's all folks, and I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Now I have a new idea for a Gravity falls fanfic coming soon so keep your eyes open, bye!


End file.
